deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrain
Each Warrior has their own unique terrain that they have adapted to. In simulated battles, the two warriors have to use their own territory while crossing into the enemy's territory. Most territories shown in the simulation are similar but some are entirely different. Season 3 showed many terrains in the sim; forrest, desert/tundra, mountain, open plains, jungle, indoor, hills, swamp and city streets. Season 1 Apache vs Gladiator The Gladiator arrives in a flat grassland while the Apache retreats into the dirt road with some trees. According to the experts, the grassland is similar to a Gladiator arena, where there are no obstacles and the ground is flat. Samurai vs Viking The fight begins when the viking faces the samurai in an open field covered by trees. The later part of the fight continues in a ditch below a small bridge. Pirate vs Knight The fight started in a light forest similar to the forests of Europe representing a suitable turf for the knight. The later half of the fight took place on a beach with a rowboat on the shore and the pirate's pirate ship in the background, representing a suitable terrain for the pirate. Yakuza vs Mafia A hotel in early 1900s New York. The fight starts at the main entrance and continues into an elevator, a bathroom and a boiler basement. IRA vs Taliban This fight is in a junkyard in a dry valley. The final IRA soldier and two Taliban enter an RV and city bus and the same IRA soldier uses a car door against a Taliban. One Taliban uses the narrow spaces of the cars to his advantage by planting a mine that an IRA soldier gets killed by. Another IRA soldier uses a flamethrower near an oil truck, which might had increased the explosion that kills him. IRA vs Spetsnaz A building used as a hideout for IRA terrorists. The Spetsnaz arrive to raid the building. Season 2 Attila the Hun vs Alexander the Great Attila appears in a pillaged village while Alexander appears uphill of a grassland. Jesse James vs Al Capone Jesse James robs a wild west museum in Chicago. Capone's gang chases Jesse's through the building. It starts in a large western style room then changes into a 1930s hallway. The shootout continues into a 1930s office and ends in a wild west jail. Aztec Jaguar vs Zande Warrior A large plains hill or mountain full of rocks. This can represent the Zande's native home of Africa while representing the mountains of Aztec's Latin America. Nazi Waffen-SS vs Viet Cong The Nazis attack the Viet Cong at their huts in a bamboo forest to represent South East Asia. The fight ends on a dirt road with a German jeep to represent Europe. Somali Pirates vs Medellín Cartel The Pirates arrive in a harbor owned by the Medellin Cartel. The Pirates have their terrain of being in or near the ocean while the Cartel have their city terrain. KGB vs CIA A Soviet embassy owned by the KGB. Outside many CIA officers wait as backup in a car while most of the KGB is already inside except for one who also waits in his car. Navy SEALs vs Israeli Commandos An oil refinery in the Middle East. Although the Israelis would have an edge here, the Navy SEALs have fought recently in the Middle East also and are designed for all terrains. Season 3 George Washington vs Napoleon Napoleon arrives on a hill while George Washington is near trees. This is a combination of Napoleonic Europe and New England. Joan of Arc vs William the Conqueror This episode was the first to test siege engines on structures and to reflect the tests, the simulated battle revolved around a castle siege scenario. A castle is owned by William owned many castles across England. Joan is outside with improvised walls and shields to defend her cannoniers and archers. William commands his troops from on top of some stairs. US Army Rangers vs North Korean Special Operations Force This battle is the first to be set up in a specific geographic location, the Korean Peninsula along the coast of North Korea. This also makes it the first battle to be set in a location that gives one of the warriors an advantage over the other, since the NKSOF are fighting on their own turf. Saddam Hassein vs Pol Pot An Iraqi town or city controlled by Saddam that Pol Pot invades. According to the show, both warriors had battles in city environments though Pol Pot does have an advantage in the jungle while Saddam would have an edge in this desert. Crazy Horse vs Pancho Villa Takes place on wild west style plains and grasslands, a common image of cowboy films. Crazy Horse uses the tall grass to hide in while both warriors use the trees as cover. FFL vs Gurkhas A FFL camp near a light forest and guarded by light barbed wire fences and sandbags. This was neutral for both warriors, FFL who trained in the deserts and Gurkhas who lived in the high mountains. However this setup also complemented the battlefield tactics of both warriors featured in the show. The FFL defended their camp, giving the impression of their "active defense" tactics. While the Gurkhas attacked the FFL in the forest, representing their fights and ambushes against the Imperial Japanese Army in the jungles of Burma. Zombies vs. Vampires The fight focuses on the inside of an abandoned factory or warehouse during dawn. The zombies are either entering from the outside or already wandering around in some rooms. The vampires are forced to stay and fight as the sun is rising outside. This is the only fight inside a building that didn't have firearms. Category:Deadliest Warrior wiki Category:Lists Category:Glossary